101815-To write off a case
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 16:55 -- CC: Hey AC: «Woah, hey!» AC: «Everything is fine with you shop I swear!» CC: Yeah, buzz CC: Oh uhh, that's good to hear AC: «Everything good, everything good.» CC: Speaking of shop CC: And jobbs and uhh AC: «So, uh, yes?» CC: That stuff AC: «What's the matter?» CC: Tell you what, I've got a job for you AC: «Another one??» CC: to help you with running the business AC: «I mean, yeah, tell me what it is.» CC: Experience and all that AC: «Ekkksperience, yes, yes.» AC: «So?» CC: So you enjoy writing contracts and all that CC: How about letters AC: «Well I wouldn't say I enjoy it.» AC: «Letters? Like.. business letters?» CC: Uhhh, kinda AC: «Kkkinda?» CC: More like flush letters CC: I'm in a bit of aspot, alright AC: «Oh my lord.» AC: «I'm allll ears.» CC: I've got a sea dweller on my case CC: About some shenanigans that want down AC: «On your kkase?» AC: «Usually when you have a seadweller "on your kkase" you're dead shortly after.» CC: He's got a few bees in his bonnet about some stuff to do with me CC: And yes CC: That's why it's such a spot AC: «How's a flushed letter going to help?» CC: It's to help him AC: «I mean, not that I'm dekklining my help.» CC: He's writing it CC: And seeing as I'm the reason he is and waspn't happy about it CC: I don't think I'm too fit to be the one CC: Help a troll out? AC: «Ahh yes.» AC: «I'm thoroughly kkonfused.» CC: Call it a job, I'll pay whatever you want CC: Or do AC: «A flushed letter, to what kkind of troll?» CC: That's uhhh CC: A special kind of trolll I guess AC: «You kkkan't just write a flushed letter the same no matter what the troll is likkkke!» CC: Yeah CC: See? AC: «I paid enough attention in skkoolfeeding to know that you have to know your audience to win them over.» CC: You know what you're talking about CC: Yeah, I know, you know better CC: So you'll do it? AC: «I suppose.» AC: «But I need more intel.» CC: Okay, the troll is a mysterious redblood CC: Who has some psychic powers CC: Saw the future, saw them together CC: Creeped him out CC: Wanted me to help hook them up AC: «Uhuh.» AC: «The redblood did?» CC: Yes AC: «Okkk.» CC: Wanted a letter from him CC: I pissed him off in the process CC: Can you step in? AC: «So he has to write a letter to her but because it's your fault that this happened, he wants you to write the letter to her for him?» CC: He'll do it CC: He just wants help AC: «Aahhh..» CC: So you'll do it? AC: «Yes.» CC: Oh thank you AC: «For no less than 5000 ceagers.» CC: 10,000 CC: It's fine AC: «No don't that was a jokke.» CC: gallavantingGuardsman AC: «I don't want to be paid for a flushed letter.» CC: Name is Serios Calier CC: Don't say the word serious around him AC: «Huh? The one who's "on your kkkase" or the redblood?» CC: the sea dweller AC: «Got it, got it.» CC: The one writing the letter AC: «Yes yes.» AC: «I understood it now.» AC: «I will kkontakkt him soon enough.» CC: Great CC: This whole thing is bugging me out CC: Have fun CC: Let me know how it goes AC: «Now I have two things to write..» AC: «Oh well, I will do it!» AC: «I'll get to workking on it, I'll kkontakkt you again later. Yes?» CC: Yes CC: Thanks again CC: You're great AC: «Ahahah. Yes I am.» AC: «Or at least I am reasonably okkkay.» AC: «I will talkk to you later!» -- aphasicCommerce AC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 17:19 -- Category:Liskar Category:Nyarla